House Rules
Merits Most merits are available to all characters with the following exceptions. Physical Merits *Pain Tolerance - Restricted **Only the 3pt version is available. Social Merits *Innocuous - Banned Mental Merits *Esoteric Crafts - Banned, only those Esoteric Crafts available to Solars may be taken. *Prodigy - Restricted **Characters may only purchase this Merit once Spiritual Merits *True Love - Banned Background Merits *Hidden Manse - Banned **All Manses will be utilising the Oadenal's Codex construction rules. Supernatural Merits *Eternal Vow - Allowed from first edition **3pt Merit or 1pt Flaw: Exalted Players Guide pg. 29 *Necromancy Focus **Should a Twilight caste take this merit, they will unlock the potential to progress to the Void Circle of Necromancy spells. *Past Lives - Restricted **At 4 and 5 pts, the character will be given the Throwback flaw without gaining the points for the flaw. *Special Sense - Banned *Taint's Warning - Banned Flaws Flaws will be allowed with the following Exceptions. Physical Flaws *Amputee - Restricted **Should you wish to have the Amputee flaw I want a very good reason for you to have it *Climate Sensitivity - Restricted **Only the 2pt version of this flaw is available. *Mute - Restricted **Only the 1pt version of this flaw is available. *Sickly **Only the 3pt version of this flaw is available. *Sun-Seared - Banned *Sterile - Banned Social Flaws *Child - Banned *Dark Secret - Restricted **No more than 2pts may be gained from this flaw without a very good reason subjected to ST approval. *Disfigured - Banned Mental Flaws *Amnesia - Banned *Derangement - Restricted **Only one derangement can be obtained through this flaw. *Diminished Sense - Restricted **Touch cannot be taken if Pain Tolerance has been taken. Spiritual Flaws *Nightmares - Restricted **No more than 2pts may be gained through this flaw. *Weak-Willed - Banned Supernatural Flaws *Greater Curse **No more than 3pts may be gained through this flaw. *Throwback - Restricted **No more than 2pts may be gained through this flaw. *Weak Essence - Banned Background Flaws *Known Anathema - no points will be awarded for this flaw as I will be using a modified version of it. *Ward - Banned Backgrounds The following are restrictions to be placed on specific backgrounds. Any background from the Core Book and the Scoll of Heroes can be purchased, outside of these sourcebooks, backgrounds must be approved. I will need to look over any background greater than 3, if you can provide an interesting section of your backstory that is dedicated to those backgrounds over 3 I generally won't have an issue if it doesn't conflict with the below adjustments. Artifacts Characters can have up to 5 dots worth of Artifacts, no single one of which may be greater than a 3-dot artifact. Please note in backstory how you have obtained these artifacts. Command Characters may have only a single dot of this background at character creation. Cult Cults can not exceed the 2-dot level at character creation. Followers Followers cannot exceed 3-dots regardless of interesting backstory at character creation. Influence Influence cannot exceed the 2-dot level at character creation. Category:Character creation